


Absolutely breath taking

by lovebites



Series: The Other Side GenderSwap [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pegging, Rimming, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How bout I shove this up your pert little arse?” She flicks him off with a smirk, making Louis zero in on her lanky middle finger.</p><p>It’s perfect. Long and white, awkwardly lanky like the rest of her.</p><p>“I’d like that, how bout you add another one in there to get the right spot.” He winks before he closes her window and leaves.</p><p>That has Harry thinking, and for the first time that night, a little wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely breath taking

Harry is very androgynous.

She wears baggy shirts, but evens it out with how tight her pants are.

Her hair is cut above her shoulders, tickling her cheek and the nape of her neck when she ruffs it out and shoves it to the side.

She has large everything.

Large eyes, large hands, large nose, large lips, large heart, large smile.

She’s just big, big, big.

And small,

Small voice, small legs, small boobs, small hips, small bum.

She’s just little, little, little.

The moment Louis sets eyes on her, which was seconds before he tried blatantly flirting with the very assholey but still so attractively hot senior Nick Grimshaw, is when she walks through his first period.

She stumbles over her large feet, voice low and slow as she talks to the teacher.

“I’m new…my names Harry.”

 

“I want her.”

~

“She’s taller then you.” Niall, one of Louis best friends pointed out.

“I know, that’s hot.” Louis shot him a dirty look.

“She’s not that pretty and well… Louis, your prettier then most girls.”

“You’re right, she’s beautiful.”

“You’re gay.” Niall finishes with a smirk.

“Not for her I’m not.” Louis shot back. “She’s fit, and hot, and beautiful and I want to know her and kiss her and taste her.”

“Eww.”

~~

The first time they meet is in a bathroom, and Louis has his willy out by a urinal.

 

“Oops!” Harry whines as she enters the boys’ bathroom.

“Hi,” Louis rushed out, smiling like an idiot before quickly tucking himself away, glad the urinal wall was covering his boy bits.

“S-sorry, there wasn’t any sign? Just, erm a fish?”

“Oh, the seniors last year thought that it would be funny to change the gender signs to the fish signs from spongebob….no ones ever changed them since.”

“O-oh…” She goes for the door, unlike her talking and walking, its fast.

“You’re pretty!” Louis blurts out.

Harry blushes immensely as she says a deep slow, “You too…” Before leaving the bathroom.

~~

“She called me pretty.” Louis says proudly as he’s seated with Niall and Zayn two of his straightest friends.

“Liam is friends with her.” Zayn grunts out as he’s playing a vigorous game of angry birds on his phone.

“S’bout time Li made some girl friends.” Niall points out.

Louis laughs, “poor girl…”

“Which one?” Niall smirks who gets a middle finger from Louis.

~~

Harry pushed Louis away the first time he kissed her.

“What are you doing?”

Their sitting down so they are both at equal face level.

“I umm, kissing you?” Louis is confused because well… he’s sort of breath taking.

He’s beautiful, nice, funny and smart. He’s perfect, sort of.

“I know that, but why?” She slurs her voice deeper when she’s confused. Even deeper then Louis and all Louis wants to here is his name coming out obscenely from her pretty red lips.

“I wanted too?” He tilts his head to the side.

“I-I’m not transgender.” She mumbled, looking away.

“I know.”

“You’re gay.” Harry frowns.

“Not for you.” He chirps.

“You can’t do that, Louis.” She tucks her legs up. “I have bits you don’t like.”

“I’m obsessed with you, honestly. I am. I’ve had three sex dreams about you and it’s been less then a month and I stopped having wet dreams after I was like thirteen—”

“Oh god, I umm, th-thank you?” She blushes profusely as she looks at him.

“I like boys, and I think girls can be fit, and pretty. But you’re beautiful and I want you, which means I like girls too.”

“Occasionally. I’m not an occasional thing.” Her frown deepens.

Louis kisses her again.

~~

“Pull off, moms gonna see.” Harry slurs, pushing at Louis shoulders as he sucking at the hollow of her neck.

Louis whines as he pulls off. “Harrryyyy,” he keens as he grabs one of her large hands and places it over his trousers. “Please, please, please.”

Harry rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. “No, you horny nit wit.” She growls.

They aren’t an occasional thing, they are a have been together for seven months and counting thing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis hisses when he hears Harry’s front door open.

“Shit, you better go.” She sits up while Louis pecks her lips and rushes out her window, smiling as his feet hit the wet grass. “Love you, blow me tomorrow?” He asks cheekily.

“How bout I shove this up your pert little arse?” She flicks him off with a smirk, making Louis zero in on her lanky middle finger.

It’s perfect. Long and white, awkwardly lanky like the rest of her.

“I’d like that, how bout you add another one in there to get the right spot.” He winks before he closes her window and leaves.

That has Harry thinking, and for the first time that night, a little wet.

~~

 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to Harry Styles?” Louis chuckles as Harry is straddling him, grinding down on him as, surprisingly high pitched preens and little moans leave her lips.

“Let me touch,” She whispers against his ear, voice back to its natural lowness.

“If you get that paint off your legs I will,” He teases her jeans.

Harry shook her head, pulling back to take a breath.

“Louis, I umm… I wanna try something new.” She turns scarlet like her lips.

“Okay, what?” Louis raises an eyebrow as her large hands rub the insides of his thigh.

“I mana inger oo.” She slurs, low and deep.

“What, babe?” He scrunches his brows together to try to understand her.

“I want to finger you.” She says a bit louder, looking away.

Louis blushes himself for a second as he lifts her head, “Excuse me?” He is confused.

Harry gives up and pulls away from him, searching for the shirt she tossed aside earlier.

“Babe, no, wait. I’m just lost?” Louis touches her ankle, stopping her from leaving the bed, small fingers wrapping around the skinned bone.

Harry looks at him for the first time and sees he is truly confused.

“What you said the other night and well, I’ve had like three sex dreams about it in less then a week.” She grunts as she looks away again.

“Wait, you actually want to do this? This isn’t because I’ve dated boys in the past is it?”

“No! I’m not asking to shove a dildo up your ass, twat.” She rolls her eyes but smiles at him, shy and slow. Just like her.

“C’mere.” He tugs at her ankles, till she’s neatly seated on his lap again.

She kisses him when he tilts his head up, slow and hot.

“Please, please, I’ve been looking it up online and I have an idea of what to do.”

“F-fine, but you stop if you don’t feel comfortable.”

~~

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Louis moans, arms thrown over his face as he bites the inside of his bicep.

Harry just has her knickers and bra on, on her knees as she’s kissing the inside of Louis thigh, two long fingers slowly pumping inside of him. Louis is falling apart; it only took her two tentative slow pumps inside him before she found his prostate.

“Fuck, babe.” He curses, bicep raw with teeth marks.

“You look absolutely breath taking.” She whispers, looking at him with dark lidded eyes.

Louis grunts, ignoring the comment because, hey that’s his line for her!

“When did you last shower?” She asks, low and slow.

“Before you came,” He admits, always wanting to be fresh and flawless whenever he’s with her. But right now he’s a complete wreck.

“Fuck!” He shouts, head snapping up, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sight.

Harry’s curls are nestled between his thighs and her tongue is poking at the outstretched ring of muscles around her fingers.

“Holy hell, Harry, you look so fucking hot.”

The next thing he sees is the reflection of her from the back from one of his mirrors in the corner of his room. Her back is arched, knees tucked up and head bent down. But Louis notices the wet patch over her knickers.

“You’re getting wet over you fingering, babe?” He teases.

Harry blushes red and pulls her tongue away as she rudely crooks her fingers harshly on Louis.

“Shut it, wanker.”

“Cheers.” Louis groans as he drops his head back.

Harry speeds up her fingers, warm red lips warping around his aching cock to relief some of the pressure.

“Christ, your lips. They’re sin.”

Harry would smirk but instead she slips in another slippery finger inside him, head bobbing to the speed of her fingers.

Louis has a small hand nestled to her curls, not pushing her down. Her hair is recently cut, she hates it because it makes her, and her surprisingly large ears peek through. But Louis loves her ears and her new cut, because Louis loves her.

He only tugs at her hair once, noting her to pull off because he was about to come. She smiles when she pulls away, thanking him with her eyes as she sits on the back of her heels and works a hand around him.

His eyes roll to the back of his head quite pornographically as he comes all over his stomach.

He doesn’t let himself regain his breath before wiping away the come with his sheet and pooling her onto his lap.

“So, so, so, so hot.” Louis moans against her neck, fingers dipping past the band of her knickers as he wants to get her off as quick as possible. Two fingers are quick and fast in tight little circles around her wet clit.

Harry falls apart, worse then Louis, ducking her head down on his shoulder as she breathes heavily.

“You had me coming so hard babe, from your hands and mouth. Fuck you’re absolutely breathtaking.”

Harry is breathing hot wet moans against his neck, fingers stopping on her clit as he switches it with fingering her with three fingers.

“Look how absolutely drenched you are from all of this.” He grins as she preens the little high pitched noises she always does.

“Ruined your pretty knickers,” he tuts with a proud smirk.

“Baaaabbeeee,” she goes to rub her self but is quickly stopped when Louis slips wet slippery fingers out of her and rubs her easier with that.

“Are you gonna come? Hard as me, babe?” He’s absolutely filthy with his mouth and Harry loves it.

She nods eagerly, grinding down on his thigh, wetting it easily.

“Fucking shit, you’re leaking.” He grins wolfishly as he tilts her head up with his other hand and bites roughly at her lips.

“Come, come, come,” he nips at her throat as his hand begins to ache for how fast it’s going.

“Shit! Lou!” she moans, shuddering on his lap, coming all over his hand with a breathy final moan.

“Absolutely breathtaking.”


End file.
